October
by fire-phoenix813
Summary: Sorry I couldn't think of a better name! Slade has a new apprentice, and she is the worst, Beast boy can't figure out what to do, Raven can't read her book, and Starfire doesn't know what pumpkins are!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Taproot or any songs by Taproot. I do own Nisha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you think "October" you think of many things, Halloween, Cold, possibly snow. But when you think "October", have you ever thought about other things that could happen in October? Many things could happen, Death, Life, Hope, Love…

"Dude! Where's the remote!" Beast Boy screamed, running around frantically like a chicken with it's head cut off

"Did you check on the table…" Raven said sarcastically pointing to the remote, lying on the table not have been moved an inch

"Thanks princess of sarcasm…" Beast boy muttered right before he moved out of Raven's reaching point

"Crap, crap, crap, shit, crap, gross crap, god! There is nothing on!" Beast boy screamed as he flipped through the channels "Hey, Cy. Wanna play "Mega Monkeys 5" with me? TV sucks…"

"Sorry B.B., can't now, gotta put these new rims on my baby." Cyborg said holding up really shiny, brand new rims

"Can I help?" Beast Boy asked eagerly

"Uh, sorry B.B., I think I should do this alone…" Cyborg half said half stuttered as he quickly exited the Main room

"Hey Raven, you wanna-"

"No."

"C'mon you didn't even know what I was-"

"No."

"But Raaaaeeevveeeennn, you didn't even lis-"

"Beast boy, I said no, and when I say no, I actually mean it."

"Fine. I'll go see what Robin's doing…" Beast boy said as he exited the room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are they doing, my dear?" Said a deep, sly voice

"Nothing, My master. Nothing." Said a female, around the age of seventeen

"Do not lie to me Nisha. What are they doing?" Said the deep voice, much closer now

"I'm sorry Slade…" said Nisha "Beast boy is looking for something to do, Cyborg is working on his car, Raven is reading a book, Robin is in his room, and Starfire's presence does not inhabit the tower at this time, sir."

"Find Starfire, their going to need the entire team for what is coming up next…" Said Slade, smirking underneath his copper plated mask

"Yes, sir." Nisha said as she touched her temples with her pointer fingers and her middle fingers and her eyes glowed a bright red

"I have located her…" Nisha said, her eyes returning to their original bright husky blue "She is at the mall, master."

"Wonderful, positively wonderful. Nisha, get ready for battle, we attack shortly…"

"Yes Master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Beast Boy, I usually train alone." Robin said, exiting his room

"C'mon! Raven is being a bitch, Cy won't let me help him put the new rims on the T-car, and now you won't let me train with you! What am I supposed to do, dude!" Beast boy screamed

"When Star gets back from the mall, we'll all go get pumpkins to carve tonight, okay?" Robin said, acting like he was talking to a little three year old

"Fine. But what do I do until then?" Beast Boy whined

"Listen to music on your CD player, Read a book, Write, Draw, anything…" Robin said as he walked away

"I'll listen to my CD player…" Beast boy said as he walked up the hall to his room

'Now I have to find it…' Beast Boy said as he started throwing random things around

"Ha! Gotcha Bitch!" He said as he plopped down on his bed and put his Taproot CD in.

"Your face is burned inside my brain…" Beast boy sang along with his favorite song on the entire CD "Calling"

"I lost my way  
Your taste, a stamp flows through my veins  
The cost of hate  
'Cause you'll never understand me  
You want me to stay

You're c-c-c-calling but I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling but I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore

The race of slowing down the pain, I found a way  
The pace of speaking so mundane, the sound of gain  
But you'll never make me happy  
So I've extinguished the flame

You're c-c-c-calling, but I cant hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling, but I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore

And what you want me to say I'll never say  
You're playing the game that I'll never play  
So what do you want from me?  
Now I've extinguished the flame

Your c-c-c-calling but I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling but I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore  
You're c-c-c-calling but I can't hear you,

I'm not listening anymore  
You're f-f-f-falling, but I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore…" Beast boy sang perfectly with every word "Well, that took up about three minutes. Grrrrrreat…"

So, Beast boy sat there for the next half an hour, singing to all of his favorite Taproot songs, he was actually having fun until the alarm rang

"It's about Damn time!" He said as he jumped up from his bed as ran all through the tower to the main room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
